User talk:Kingofgameshows800
Hi, welcome to Game Shows Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wheel 2000 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Neubauer (Talk) 02:58, 13 May 2009 User talk:Kingofgameshows800/Archives User blog:Kingofgameshows800 British Game Show Wiki I added some images to the British game show wiki. Can you help me create pages for them?--Quizmaster1995 (talk) 13:26, March 12, 2019 (UTC) Will you help me with the British game show wiki or not? If not, why not?--Quizmaster1995 (talk) 16:13, March 16, 2019 (UTC) What game show pages do you want me to create?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 18:28, March 16, 2019 (UTC) I am not sure. But maybe you could go the British game show wiki, click images, and see for yourself.Quizmaster1995 (talk) 21:38, March 16, 2019 (UTC) Password Plus/Super Password Celebrity Guests I need some help on the Password/Celebrity Guests page. Some of the people are available and some that are not. Can you help me out in adding more pages for this page, please? I would appreciate that. There's too many to add at one time. Positive1 (talk) 04:49, April 5, 2019 (UTC) More Episode Guides for Game Shows We should start an Episode Guide for Password Plus and Super Password. Positive1 (talk) 06:03, April 23, 2019 (UTC) :Don't just talk about it, DO IT!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 12:39, April 23, 2019 (UTC) :Please don't shout. I created the Password Plus Episode Guide. But I need an image to go with it, but I don't know how to make one. Positive1 (talk) 03:28, April 24, 2019 (UTC) :Now I started the Super Password Episode Guide, but it was a little tricky. I found some dates that aired out-of-order. Positive1 (talk) 05:57, April 24, 2019 (UTC) Card Sharks 2019 Logo Where did you get this? https://gameshows.fandom.com/wiki/File:Card_Sharks_2019_Logo.png--Cf74 :From their Twitter page.----William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 20:58, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Sale of the Century episode guide I was just trying to add each episode information to the Sale of the Century episode guide. How else do you expect me to do it? Please unlock it. I promise it won't happen again.Vnisanian2001 (talk) 22:48, July 23, 2019 (UTC) :Here are two tips: 1. Do individual sections (in this case the months) from now on. 2. Switch to source mode; that should make it more easier. And I know you were only doing your job; nothing personal.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 00:30, July 24, 2019 (UTC) :: Okay. I hope I made sure I did it right this time.Vnisanian2001 (talk) 04:20, July 24, 2019 (UTC) :::And don't leave so many gaps either.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 12:41, July 24, 2019 (UTC) Invader There is a Fandom user on this wikia simply called "A Fandom User", it's user name is it's IP adress, deleting alot of true information and creating false pages. Deal with him or her as soon as you get this.--Cf74 Come back to Jeopardy! wikia I understand that you have contributed to Jeopardy! History wiki. There is a random user who has been vandalizing the Jeopardy! Timeline (syndicated version) page. Here is the link. http://jeopardyhistory.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/72.199.233.125 I'd block the user myself, but I'm not the admin for Jeopardy! history wiki and I need some help to put a stop to it. Positive1 (talk) 05:51, December 1, 2019 (UTC) How to be an admin What do I need to do to become an admin? I was an admin on a few wiki sites when my previous wiki username was Gamerman1990. Positive1 (talk) 05:51, December 1, 2019 (UTC) :You going to have to ask Neubauer to give you that power. For I don't have that power to grant anybody adminship.----William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 19:21, December 1, 2019 (UTC) Multiple images I want to thank you for teaching me about the Multiple Upload tool. I was able to upload ten images at a time; It took 20-25 seconds to upload them all. Positive1 (talk) 08:05, January 3, 2020 (UTC) :Before or after I told you about the tool?----William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 14:11, January 3, 2020 (UTC) It was after you told me about it. Positive1 (talk) 00:15, January 4, 2020 (UTC) Blocked? I've never been blocked on Game Shows Wiki. What did I do wrong? Positive1 (talk) 04:41, January 23, 2020 (UTC) :Nothing! Like I said, I just needed you to take a break while I adjust some things.----William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 04:43, January 23, 2020 (UTC)